


Staying

by soongtypeprincess



Series: Married Coppers [27]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Gay Policemen in the 1970s, M/M, Sleeping Together, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: What would the morning be like? Would Gene take one look at who was beside him and realize his mistake?Would Sam do the same?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the canon Life on Mars characters.

Sam opened his eyes and moaned as he stretched. He was rather tired after his second round of rough love making with Gene, and by now, would be back in his clothes and picking up his keys from the nightstand.

Tonight, however, was different.

“Stay,” Gene had said.

Sam paused in putting on his socks and looked over his shoulder. “You sure?”

Gene hesitated, then cleared his throat. “If you want...” 

Sam watched him rise from the bed and pull on his blue and white dressing gown. He picked up his Y-fronts. “I, um...well, I am rather knackered,” he admitted.

“Wore you out, did I?” Gene let out a throaty giggle as he stood at the bedroom door tying his sash. “Come have another drink, at least.”

“A drink is what started all this.”

Whether Sam meant  _ that _ night or the very  _ first _ night, neither of them were sure, but they both smiled.

“Alright,” he agreed. “One more drink but then I’ve got to sleep.” He pulled on his Y-fronts and moved to the door.

“Not to worry, Gladys. I’ll make sure you’re nice and tucked in.” Gene picked Sam’s vest from the floor and handed it to him. “Put this on. Have some decency.”

“That’s a laugh, coming from you.” Sam playfully slapped his bottom.

Gene spun around and pushed him against the wall. His hand cupped Sam’s crotch, making him gasp as he stroked his spent shaft with his thumb.

Sam hissed through his teeth and put hands on Gene’s cheeks, and pressed his lips to his in a deep kiss.

“You love being tossed around, don’t you?” Gene whispered.

Sam nibbled his bottom lip as he pushed Gene’s hand against his cock. He grinned before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “How about that drink, love?”

After their final nightcap, they settled back into bed and after a few drowsy kisses, Gene fell asleep, facing Sam and snoring.

Sam was accustomed to his snores as he usually heard them coming from his office when he would sneak in a kip, or when he would fall asleep on Sam’s chest after sex. Sam would allow himself this moment of bliss before begrudgingly waking him so that he could get dressed.

But he didn’t go back to his flat tonight. He was in Gene’s bed, invited to sleep beside him through the night and to wake up next to him in the morning. 

Perhaps that was why he was having trouble sleeping. What would the morning be like? Would Gene take one look at who was beside him and realize his mistake? 

Would Sam do the same?

He turned his head and hooked his index finger into Gene’s, making him grunt in surprise.

“You okay?” he whispered, his eyes still closed as he took Sam’s hand.

His heart thumped at his touch. “You’re snoring, Guv.”

\----------

Gene sighed as he awoke and rolled onto his back. He let out a yawn and then heard a soft snore beside him.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at Sam, who was sound asleep with his head buried in his pillow and his lips slightly parted.

Gene realized the light snoring was coming from him, and he grinned.

Gene was accustomed to waking up to a cold spot next to him with Sam’s aftershave still lingering on his sheets. This morning was different, as Sam was still here, in his room and in his bed.

And he was resting comfortably, as if he had  _ always _ slept here.

He caressed his cheek, and Sam groaned as he moved onto his stomach and propped himself onto his elbows. He hanged his head just above his pillow and continued to snore. 

Gene couldn’t help but giggle.

Sam woke himself with a snort and rubbed his eyes.

He heard the quiet laugh coming from Gene. “S’funny?” he asked, his voice groggy.

Gene caressed his face again, this time swiping a bit of moisture from the corner of Sam’s mouth.

“Didn’t know you snored, love.”

“I don’t.” Sam wiped his mouth and moved his hand over the spot of drool he left on his pillow. He quickly flipped it over.

“You foul boy, you,” Gene said, laughing again. 

“Shut it…” Sam grunted, turning away from him and resting on his side.

Gene moved to get up, but Sam moved closer to him.

“Just a little longer.”

“Sammy…”

“Ten more minutes.”

Gene curled his arm over his waist him and kissed the nape of his neck. “You sound like a kitten.”

“Hm?

“When you snore.”

Sam groaned again. “I don’t snore.”

“Well, whatever you want to call it, you look right precious when you sleep, Tyler,” Gene continued. “I guess you’re more like a koala.”

Sam sighed as he took Gene’s hand and squeezed it.

“No witty retort from my sharp-tongued DI?”

“Shut it, love.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Years Later**

Sam adjusted his reading glasses before turning a page in his book.

“Sammy?” came Gene’s voice from the loo.

“Hm?” Sam, who was sitting up in bed with a mug of now cold tea beside him, didn’t look up from his reading.

“Have we got anymore of that cream?”

“What cream, Guv?”

“You know, for aches and the like.”

“Deep Heat?”

“That’s the one.”

Sam glanced at the bathroom door that was ajar. “Your shoulder again?”

“Aye, could have sworn we had a whole one.”

“Nah, we’re out,” Sam told him. “I think there might be some Tiger Balm. Don’t know how old it is, though.”

Gene sighed. “Nah...don’t like the smell.” 

Sam grinned and looked at his book again.

“No heat plasters either, then?” 

“Just take a paracetamol.”

He heard Gene groan.

“Just take one and come to bed,” he repeated as he put his book and glasses onto his nightstand. 

The light clicked off in the lav and Sam watched his husband emerge. He was rubbing his left shoulder as he lumbered toward the bed. 

“Don’t know what I’ve done to it,” he muttered as he sat on the edge of the mattress.

Sam moved closer and knelt behind him, rubbing his palms together. “You take it?”

“Hm?” 

“The paracetamol.”

“Nah, I’ll pass.”

“You sure?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Sam kneaded his thumbs into Gene’s shoulders, making him groan as he tilted his head back.

“Blimey....”

“Feels like a knot here, Guv,” Sam pointed out. “You should stop falling asleep at your desk.”

Gene replied with another moan. “Think that’s getting it, Tyler. Just a bit more.”

Sam grinned again and leaned into his husband. He nuzzled his neck with his nose before giving his nape a quick peck. 

He pulled away and patted his back. “There. Now, let’s have a lie down.”

Gene took his wrist. “Come here a minute.”

“Love,” Sam grinned.

“Just for a bit.”

Sam slid off the bed and stepped in front of him. They locked eyes as he placed one knee beside Gene’s hip and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

Gene’s hands cupped his arse as he put his other knee on the bed and kissed Sam’s neck as he straddled him.

Sam sighed at his touch and leaned back to take off his vest.

“Oh yeah?” Gene purred as he smiled. “What you after, then?”

Sam giggled as he lightly kissed his lips. “Touch me.”

“I am, you daftie.” Gene caressed his lower back.

“No.” He guided Gene’s hands to his chest, and his thumbs instantly swept across Sam’s pert nipples. “Like that.”

“You cheeky thing, you.”

Gene pressed his lips hard against Sam, making him whimper as he lightly pinched his nipples.

He held Gene’s face in his hands as his body tingled under his touch. He soon felt lips on his neck and he pressed into Gene as he raked his nails across his back.

“Oh, Guv...” he breathed.

Gene lowered one of his hands to Sam’s boxers and slowly started to insert his hand down the front of them.

Their fervor was interrupted by a voice from down the hallway. 

“Daddy? Daddy, come here!”

They both sighed and Gene laughed. “Right on cue.”

Sam groaned as he slid off his lap. “I won’t be long,” he assured him as he pulled on his dressing gown. “Probably wants me to check the closet again.”

“Got to keep those monsters at bay, Sammy.” Gene slid himself under the bed sheet. “I’ll have to sleep on me stomach. Don’t know what I did with this shoulder. Think you can handle my snoring?”

Sam tied his sash. “I’ve handled it for the past few years.”

“You expecting a ribbon for that?”

“I  _ should _ get one. It’s a wonder me eardrums are still intact.” He walked out of the bedroom to see to their daughter.

“At least I don’t drool,” Gene muttered.

\----------------

Gene awoke on his right side and slowly rolled over to face Sam, but discovered their five year old was sleeping between them.

Sam was already awake. “Good morning,” he whispered.

“Morning.”

“How’s your shoulder?”

“Shit.”

“Should’ve taken something.”

They became quiet when Ruthie grunted and moved to lie on her stomach. Her Bobby lion was on her pillow and standing on his head. 

Gene grinned and rested his hand on her back. “There’s a little mouse in our bed, Tyler.”

Sam giggled. “Yeah...she woke up at one this morning. Said she felt ill.”

“Feels fine to me,” Gene said as he pressed the back of his hand to her cheek. 

“She probably got too warm last night.”

“It  _ was _ a hot one, eh? Poor thing.”

“We should get a fan for her room. She won’t let me open the window.”

“She can have anything she wants.”

“Will you let her have your car when she starts driving, then?”

“My arse, she’ll drive it.” He huffed as his husband laughed. “She can drive  _ your _ posh tin can around.”

“I’ll go and get the coffee working,” Sam said as he started to move off the mattress.

“Stay longer.”

Sam looked back at him. Gene was resting on his side, his hand still on their little girl’s back as she snoozed.

He gave him a smile. “You sure?”

Gene smiled back. “Yeah, it’s a Sunday. Coffee can wait.”

Sam nodded. “Right.” He pulled the sheet over him again and glanced at his pillow. 

He quickly flipped it over and laid his head down onto the cool fabric.

“Were you close to drowning on that side, then?”

“Shut up.”


End file.
